


Sempiternal

by CrAtErXIII



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrAtErXIII/pseuds/CrAtErXIII
Summary: Любоваться кем-то издалека - это одни удовольствия и мучения, а очутиться с ним один на один - совсем другие...





	Sempiternal

Стройные ноги, колготки в сеточку, темно-синяя мини-юбка, пояс с пряжкой в виде золотой змеи, майка с откровенным вырезом, на которую накинут кардиган... Жесткие черные волосы с медным отблеском, едва тронутая загаром кожа... А я стою и пялюсь на тебя прямо посреди школьного коридора! И это еще при том, что я всеми силами пытаюсь скрывать это! Я же сама себя палю! Но это еще ничего, ведь это полная ерунда по сравнению с тем как у меня слюнки текут, когда ты переодеваешься перед физкультурой.

Ты, ясное дело, этого не замечаешь (оно и к лучшему), но каждый раз, когда твои тоненькие уста вздрагивают с сарказмом улыбки, то у одной твоей одноклассницы случается мини-инфаркт. В глазах взрывается темнота, а сердце будто иглой колют, набивая татуировку с твоим именем. Три гласных и три согласных. Разве есть имя прекрасней или приятней на слух?

— Микаса! —загорланил этот лошадиный голос, в котором так и слышаться аж две необъяснимых научный загадки: беспредельная тупость и отрицательное айкью. — Я сегодня с тобой! У меня нет учебника по астрономии! — крича сообщил он, влетая в узкие двери класса, где в тот момент в проходе находилась я. Вжав меня в деревянную балку проема, Кирштейн понесся сломя голову ко второй парте у окна, принадлежавшей Микасе. Неулыбчивая девушка лишь враждебно покосилась на воздыхателя, при этом не сделав ничего, чтобы спровадить этого прилипалу.

Его безответная любовь к ней была чересчур смешной и даже слегка ироничной. Особенно, когда Жан перегибал палку (а это чаще случалось, чем не случалось) и Микаса мужественно давала ему понять, что он её не интересует. Конечно, без драк и частых травм не обходилось. Кирштайна то и дело видели скитающемся возле медпункта, где работал отец Йегера, который частенько обрабатывал раны бестолкового паренька. А может Эрен прав и Микаса на самом деле вышибла Жану остатки серого вещества в тот раз, когда выкинула его из окна столовой в мусорный бак? Но это, разумеется, вряд ли, ведь то был первый этаж, и парень приземлился в отбросы, спасшие его дешевую жизнь.

 — Кто может дать определение «созвездия» и показать те, которые мы можем наблюдать в западном полушарии? - тоном сонного шмеля спросил учитель, пролистывая с безвыходностью в глазах и печалью на лице классный журнал. _Взаимно, Мистер Йошимура_. Мне тоже не нравиться то, что мне предстоит пережить в ближайшие сорок три минуты. Хотя, уважаемый учитель, мне хуже, ведь я, как настоящий мазохист, села прямо позади этой сладкой  **не** парочки. 

— Я могу. — громко шепнул Жан, придвинувшись ближе к Микасе. — Ведь возле меня сидит такое хорошенькое созвездие... – бесстыжие глаза-бусинки Кирштайна мельком глянули на стройные ножки моей любимой, после чего на его лбу проступила испарина.

Я еле удержалась от того, чтобы встать и прямо там заорать. Во-первых, он не только придвинулся непозволительно близко, но и еще начал обнюхивать её (он что с Миком переобщался?), а Микаса, относясь с глубоким уважением к учителю, не имела возможности раскрошить в пыль зубы этого в край обнаглевшего паренька. Во-вторых, мне было немного завидно... Да, завидно! Кирштайн мог преспокойно приставать к предмету моих напрасных воздыханий, пока я, находясь у него за спиной, прикрывалась книжкой и косилась в их сторону. Можно заявить со стопроцентной гарантией, что косоглазие мне обеспечено.

Я всю жизнь была тихой, а в школе и вовсе постоянно молчала, поэтому я даже не уверенна, что Микаса знает мое имя. В глубине души мне даже кажется, что никто не имеет понятия, кто я такая. Если, к примеру, кто-нибудь спросит моих одноклассников: «Киришима сегодня в школе?», то сто процентов ответом будут выпученные от удивления глаза, а затем последует неловкий вопрос «А кто это?».  _Та девочка, вечно одетая в черный; та, чьи оценки выше, чем у любого в школе; та, кто за последние два года старшей школы проронила максимум две фразы; та, которую бы сочли «запутавшимся подростком», когда узнали бы о моих фантазиях с участием человека моего же пола..._  

— Знаешь, боевик вышел один... — Жан практически вжал её в подоконник и ни его ни капли не смутило, что она уже потянулась за ручкой, чтобы вонзить её ему куда следует. — Леви и Эрен вчера вместе в кинотеатр на него ходили, так может и нам...

 — Выйти?! — честно, плевать как это выглядело. Я подскочила с места и «нечаянно» уронила учебник прямо на безмозглую голову Кирштайна. Его заторможенность оказалась мне на руку, а немой шок окружающих тем более, поэтому, чтобы хоть как-то исправить ситуацию я выпалила: — Можно выйти... 

У меня дрожал голос. Я это чувствовала. Колени тоже меня предали и постепенно подкашивались. Двадцать две пары глаз таращились на меня, как на неадекватную. Ну, точнее двадцать одна — Эрен ржал над Жаном и ему было не до меня. Уловив на себе непонимающий и немного разочарованный взгляд Микасы, я избрала самый безобидный путь: бегство.

— Конечно, выходи. — Йошимура понимающе кивнул и в его глазах я тайную искру понимания и, в какой-то степени, даже своеобразного сопереживания.

Всё было более-менее хорошо первые пару секунд, пока я не дошла до двери и не прикоснулась к лакированной ручке, как вдруг меня прошибла нервная дрожь и обострились все чувства: я буквально ощутила, как насмешливые взгляды окружающих пекли спину. Создавалось впечатление, что тысячи лучников пускали в меня горящие стрелы…

Я выдохнула тяжелый воздух из легких только когда очутилась за закрытой дверью женской уборной. Сползла по холодной стене, подминая под себя колени. Черно-белая плитка на полу сразу же начала расплываться у меня перед глазами, а град из слез тут же окропил мои запястья.

Стыдно и противно. Было мерзко находиться в собственной шкуре… Внутри бурлило непреодолимое желание вскрыть вены и поставить точку на всех этих страданиях. Мало того, что все явно приняли меня за ненормальную и уже успели сто раз обсудить мое абсурдное поведение, так это еще и произошло на глазах у Микасы. Всё бы ничего, но ведь самое обидное, что это было бессмысленно: Жан точно липнет к ней с двусмысленными намеками, пока я извожу себя в месте, где санитарией и не пахнет, не пахло и пахнуть не будет.

Школьные стены словно были пропитаны страданиями настолько невыносимыми, что мучения в сумасшедших домах казались лишь незначительным нытьем. Мне хотелось орать, пока связки не порвутся от напряжения, и я не захлебнусь собственной кровью. Признаться честно, я была бы совершенно не против такого конца. В противном случае, мне придётся продолжать влачить никчемное существование, при этом делая вид, что всё нормально.  

Девушка моих мечтаний была недосягаема для меня в абсолютно всех смыслах. Невозможно любить человека того же пола, что и ты. Я могла подойти к Микасе и признаться в своих чувствах, могла открыть душу и высказать все свои мысли… А что было бы дальше? Она бы лишь попыталась скрыть неловкость и аккуратно спросила бы: «Ты лесбиянка, да?». Отказ был неизбежен и это было понятно даже самому потерянному ежику.

Самое противное то, что я толком ее не знаю, чтобы даже примерно предсказать ее реакцию. Да, по ее некоторым поступкам и многочисленным слухам об «агрессивном готе» я смогла примерно нарисовать в воображении, какой она человек, но это всего-навсего мои догадки. Я считаю ее идеальной, как идол для подражания, ведь в ней ничего не хочется ни менять, ни корректировать – она прелестна такая, как есть.

Громко взвыв и закрыв глаза ладонями, я прокляла всё и всех на свете, включая себя. Горячие слезы не останавливались, а сил сопротивляться нарастающей истерике не было вовсе. Внутри окончательно лопнул тот сосуд, который помогал мне каждый день выносить эту пытку. Каждая соленая капля, что разбивалась о кафель, была пропитана теми страданиями, той недосказанностью и бездействиями, которые душили меня каждый день, на протяжении шести лет.

А ведь я всё еще помню момент в начале средней школы, когда я впервые увидела Микасу, чью шею в те времена еще украшала тоненькая цепочка с кулоном в форме бабочки, а не темно-бардовый чокер. Меня никогда не привлекал никто настолько сильно как она и, собственно поэтому, я пришла к выводу, что это любовь. Именно таким высокопарным словом я окрестила свои странные порывы притронуться к ее атласным щекам, вдохнуть аромат волос, узнать ее сокровенные мечты и самые неадекватные сны…

Мне бы хватило просто видеть ее искреннею улыбку, не говоря уже о мечте, чтобы именно я стала причиной той радости и искренности. Я хотела, чтобы кто-то тебя осчастливил, сделав серую жизнь немного насыщенней, чтобы ты по ночам на крышах запускали фейерверки; зимними вечерами сидела у камина с кружкой какао; каждые выходные смотрела фильм, завернувшись в плед; за завтраком пила свежий кофе и читала гороскоп… И всё это в компании любимого человека. Я прекрасно понимаю, что мне не суждено воплотить в жизнь все романтические задумки, которые я нафантазировала специально для нее, но не в моих силах остановить поток мыслей, появляющийся каждую ночь и не позволяющий мне сомкнуть глаз. Я часто встречаю восходы солнца из-за Микасы.

По привычке я снова начала отковыривать черный лак с пальцев, а ведь я ненавижу маникюр. Но она его обожает и никогда не упускает возможности поэкспериментировать с узорами, которые всегда аккуратно выведены на темном фоне. Кажется, я всю сознательную жизнь хотела быть похожа на такую девушку, как Микаса – неестественно идеальную – прямо как героиня манги.

Опустошенность горчила на кончике языка и мне безумно хотелось послушать одну из своих любимых и совершенно непопулярных групп. Музыку можно спокойно ставить на ровне с утопией… Очутится бы дома, в своей комнате, а не в этой тюрьме для умственно отсталых.

Быстро приближающиеся шаги за дверью я услышала слишком поздно, чтобы спрятаться в кабинке, поэтому успела лишь отползти от двери, которая внезапно распахнулась, едва не огрев меня по позвоночнику. Перед глазами поплыли белые квадраты от слишком резкого движения и к горлу подступил ком. Меня чуть не вырвало от волнения, когда я мельком уловила знакомые черные ботинки с массивными каблуками.

\- Тебе плохо? – взволнованно поинтересовался нежный голос. – Тоука? – она аккуратно прикоснулась к моему плечу, слегка похлопав по нему.

Меня сковал страх, а сердце за ручку взявшись с мозгами сбежали в пятки ровно в тот момент, когда я позарез в них нуждалась. Я впервые осталась наедине с Микасой и она даже со мной заговорила, а меня вот-вот вывернет завтраком. Сомневаюсь, что вид не до конца переваренной овсянки ее вдохновит на дальнейшее общение со мной.

\- Тоука… - неуверенно прошептала Микаса, бережно развернув меня к себе. Наверняка у меня губы сочетались по цвету с полом, судя по тому, каким у нее было выражение лица. Я отпрянула от нее, склонив голову и занавесившись волосами. – Я сейчас позову медсестру…

\- Нет! – вскрикнула я, перепугав девушку. У меня подрагивали губы, а слова длиннее чем «нет» отказывались быть озвученными. Мой ступор и беспомощность заставляли ее волноваться еще больше, и я это прекрасно понимала. Я вела себя как ненормальная: фарфоровыми глазами уставилась в белоснежный пол. Краешком глаза я уловила фиолетовое пятно, которое представляло из себя оскорбительную надпись в адрес Энни.

Мое сознание слишком упорно отказывалось со мной сотрудничать.

От понимания, что я несколько секунд назад собственноручно лишила себя шансов быть с Микасой, у меня свело живот. Прозрачные слезинки покатились по щекам. Было настолько стыдно быть в таком состоянии перед человеком, которого люблю, что я попыталась встать и убежать прочь.

Моей попытке трусливого побега (второго по счету) препятствовали окоченелые ноги, поэтому пришлось дальше сидеть в гробовой тишине, пока медленно приближался конец урока.

\- Спасибо. – Микаса прервала молчание, застав меня врасплох.  

Я непонимающе уставилась в ее серые глаза, пока нарастающая настороженность пожирала меня изнутри: я пропустила что-то или у меня началась амнезия? Мое замешательство не было сразу же замечено Аккерман… Какая потрясающая фамилия, аж дух захватывает! Классно, наверное, быть ее обладателем и мне явно бы подошла… О чем я вообще думаю в такой ситуации?

 - Ты спасла меня от глупых закидонов Кирштайна, и я тебе за это благодарна. – коротко пояснила Микаса, видимо надеясь, что до меня донесется смысл ее слов. Моя голова была забита одной единственной мыслью: лишь бы Микаса поскорее ушла. Я понимала, что еще немного и меня хватит удар. Или же я раскрою рот и скажу ей какую-то ерунду, что было совершенно недопустимо. – На самом деле: спасибо тебе огромное, а то еще чуть-чуть, и я бы воспользовалась близким расположением окна… - она громко сглотнула, колеблясь пару мгновений, прежде чем с опаской столкнуться со мной взглядом. – Только вот, зачем ты это сделала?

Я меланхолично ухмыльнулась уголком губ: я знала и о сплетнях, которые кружили вокруг Микасы, как акулы вокруг лодки; о том, что мы из разных шаров общества; о том, что от судьбы не уйдешь (у меня, по крайней мере, не получилось); и была я осведомлена я о том, что терять мне, кроме своей жизни, уже нечего.

\- Вот зачем! – поддавшись импульсу, я чисто на эмоциях наклонилась вперед и впилась в ее черешневые губы, которые из-за блеска пахли спелыми ягодами. Пользуясь ее растерянностью, я приобняла острые плечи, а потом скользнула тыльной стороной ладони по ее щеке, запечатлевая в памяти каждую миллисекунд, поскольку понимала, что через несколько секунд Микаса мне переломает половину костей… Но это того стоит. Всего на сто три косточки меньше! Тоже мне потери! Смех, да и только.

Я отпрянула от нее, зажмурившись. Видеть ее отвращение я не хотела, как и слышать крики вроде «Ты что, совсем уже?» … Только не от человека, которого люблю… Хотя, признаю, я заслужила ее гнева и ярости, ведь поступила как настоящая эгоистка, поставив свои желания выше границ ее зоны комфорта.

Секунда. Две. Семь.

Ничего. Ни удара. Ни ора. Ни даже раздраженного вздоха.

Я не осмеливалась разлепить веки и посмотреть ей глаза. Не смела даже шевельнуться. Из-за страха я не могла дышать: словно он меня душил. Либо у меня лопнули барабанные перепонки, либо…

\- Тоука… - тихонечко шепнула Микаса мне прямо в ухо, обжигая шею горячим дыханием. – Ты мне тоже нравишься.

Дальше у меня перед глазами побелело, а судороги одновременно свели всё тело. Я была воистину уверенна, что умру прямо на полу школьного туалета. Всё было чересчур неправдоподобно, ведь, как минимум, Микаса была нормальной ориентации.

Я уже было порывалась раскрыть рот и задать сотню неуместных, но логичных вопросов. А с другой стороны, какая мне уже разница? Не мне решать, кто какой ориентации.

Нежно повалив Микасу на холодный пол, я села на ее бедра, вновь и вновь целуя вкусные губы (похоже я слизала весь блеск), подушечками чувствуя атласно-гладкую кожу. Мне хотелось выть от довольствия, поскольку она мне отвечала на все ласки! Микаса меня обнимала и с удовольствием разомкнула челюсти, позволяя распробовать ее язык… Всё было идеально и именно этого факта я остерегалась: она могла мне подыгрывать, чтобы поиздеваться. Было бы неудивительно, если бы нас снимали на телефон или просто подсматривали, чтобы пустить ядовитые слухи. К жестоким шуткам мне не привыкать.

Мои подозрения развеялись, как дым за далёким горизонтом, когда Микаса заглянула в мои глаза, словно говоря _Ты всё, о чем я так долго мечтала._ Верьте или нет, это было лучше, чем всё, о чем я просила.

\- Нам скоро придется возвращаться… - выдохнула я, немного переживая, что нас кто-то таки застукает. И еще сильнее меня пугала мысль, что это отобьет у Микасы рвение продолжать начатое.

\- Наверное… - протянула она, запуская холодные пальцы в мои волосы и покрывая шею невесомыми поцелуями. И как бы сильно мне не хотелось растянуть эти неумолимо сладостные моменты, но вернуться надо было.

Мы покинули уборную держась за руки, но возле двери класса нам пришлось глубоко вдохнуть и попытаться (хотя это и было бесполезно) замедлить бешенное сердцебиение, чтобы прийти в себя. Микаса рукавом стерла остатки блеска, пока я собиралась с духом.

Первой зашла я, по привычке двинувшись к третей парте, при этом не заостряя внимания на вопросительных взглядах окружающих: мне было даже близко не до них. Мои глаза видели лишь одного человека – мою (пока неофициальную) девушку.  Микаса, надев маску невозмутимости, села на свое место, стрельнув в оживившегося Жана испепеляющим взглядом. Гордость расцвела внутри меня, перекрывая кровеносные сосуды и не давая дышать.

Я поправила растрепавшуюся прядь челки, прикусывая стенку щеки, чтобы подавить улыбку: у Аккерман на шее появилось выразительное розовое пятно, которого в начале урока не было…

Мистер Йошимура продолжал что-то объяснять, упоминая законы Кеплера и скорость движения планеты в перигелии, но я не вникала особо… А потом и вовсе всё пропускала мимо ушей, пожирая глазами темноволосую девушку с идеальной осанкой. Руки прямо-таки тянулись прикоснуться к ней и провести кончиками пальцев от шеи, вниз по позвоночнику, аж до…

— Минута до звонка. — шепнул Эрен, глянув через плечо на Армина. Перед математикой он всегда вел себя так, будто сидел на иголках. Причина такой нервозности и чрезмерной возбужденности была ясна – учителем этой точной науки был никто иной, как великолепный Ривай Аккерман, который (и это было известно абсолютно каждому в этой школе) встречался со своим учеником, а именно Эреном. – Пятьдесят одна секунда.

Это было лучшие сорок две минуты моей жизни. А еще вдобавок, и первый поцелуй получился в разы лучше, чем я воображала… Для меня было огромным шоком, что он вообще случился.

Я все это время наивно полагала, что первый поцелуй – один из важнейших моментов в жизни, но это абсолютный бред. То, что следует после него – вот, чем надо дорожить и чему необходимо придавать значение.

 


End file.
